The Marriage
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Tony and Angela are preparing for their wedding day and the months that follow.
1. Chapter 1

**In the British version of Who's the Boss? **_**The Upper Hand**_** Charlie and Caroline got married. I have taken the wedding episode of that show and formed it into a Who's the Boss? story. =) I do not own the rights to the Upper Hand OR Who's the Boss?**

Samantha and Angela were sitting on the couch, while Mona sat in the chair closest to the kitchen door. Wendy Wittner was showing Angela material for her bridesmaids' dresses.

"I think it would work well to have the bridesmaids wear this pale peach."

"Oh no; let them wear white. Angela can't." Mona said. Angela glared at her mother.

"I wore white at my wedding, and I wasn't-" Samantha started to say. Angela turned her look to Samantha.

"I don't want to know Sam."

"And, what if the bridesmaids wore these shawls?" Wendy asked putting it on her shoulder for a demonstration. "It would be perfect ."

"Wendy," Angela said taking off her glasses. "I don't think that's necessary." Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Samantha said and walked over to open it. When she opened the door, Mrs. Rossini walked in. "Hi."

"Hi Sam." She said holding a thin white box with a ribbon and hugged Samantha. "I've got a present for Angela."

"Just in time." Mona said. "The fashion expert." Samantha closed the door behind her as she walked over to the couch.

"Oh? You're making the wedding dresses? You could have invited me." Mrs. Rossini said.

"We would have, but we were afraid you'd come." Mona replied leaning back in her chair.

"Well I'm here now." She said and handed Angela the box. "Just wait until Tony sees you in this." Angela looked at the box, but was hesitant to open it. "Go on, open it." Angela pulled the ribbon off the box, opened it and pulled out the item inside. In Angela's hands was a powder blue teddy. It tied around the neck and was low cut and made of lace. There were three bows doing down the front that revealed little pieces of skin between them. It came down and fit like underwear at the bottom. Mona watched Angela's expression as she looked at it and then looked up at Mrs. Rossini.

"How did you get into my closet?"

"Mrs. Rossini, I don't know what to say."

"Well, it worked wonders for me on my wedding night." She nodded with a smile.

"You wore this?" Angela questioned.

"You see, it's something borrowed and blue."

"And old." Mona chimed in. Mrs. Rossini sat down in the chair across from Mona.

"The babies you two are going to have," She smiled, "with your intelligence and Tony's good looks."

"Babies?" Angela asked.

"Well, you are getting married. "

"Mrs. Rossini, Tony and I have two lovely children already. We really aren't planning on having any more."

"Oh, Angela." She paused. "Just pull my heart right out of my chest." Mrs. Rossini exclaimed.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Mona stood up.

"Oh stop it Mother." Angela sniped.

"Mrs. Rossini," Wendy said, "they already have a family. Tony and Angela's marriage is going to be one long seething, sensuous honeymoon." Mona smiled.

"I hope Angela enjoys it as much as you did." Angela smiled at her mother.

* * *

Angela was in the kitchen cleaning off plates in the sink when Tony walked in the back door.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said without turning around to face him. He walked over and kissed her.

"How's your wedding dress coming along?"

"Beautiful." She said. "It's all lace and elegance." Tony leaned down and put a plate in the dishwasher.

"There's something on your shirt." She said trying to wipe at it.

"It's slobber. I was burping Joey's baby."

"Oh." Angela said and walked over to the table. "You were playing with the baby?"

"Yeah." Tony replied all smiles. "He's so cute Angela. He doesn't take after either of his parents. He has these cute, tiny little fingers; just like Samantha used to have."

"I bet she was a beautiful baby."

"Beautiful." Tony stood next to the dishwasher, with a look on his face that showed he was thinking about the past. With a shake of his head, he came back to the present. "She was gorgeous. Marie and I used to take her down in her stroller through Brooklyn. The guys from the team would leave the field, just to look at her." Angela chuckled.

"That's gorgeous." Tony continued to put dishes in the dishwasher. Angela cocked her head to think.

"What about Jonathan? I'm sure he wasn't a problem."

"Oh Tony, from the minute he was born; he was handsome." She paused and leaned her elbows on the table. "Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Hmmm?" Tony asked without turning around.

"Mrs. Rossini thought that we would be having children of our own." They looked at each other for a moment without saying a word.

"Yeah, I suppose that is silly." Tony said finally breaking the silence. "It's funny. Eddie said I was too old to have kids."

"You were talking about having kids at poker game?"

"Yeah," he said, "well, we weren't swapping recipes." Tony scoffed and sat down at the table.

"Well, Eddie's way off." Angela said. "You're not too old to be a father." She sighed. "Of course the doctor said that if we're going to have a child, we need to right away.

"Hey-oh, you talked to a doctor?"

"Yes, during my yearly physical."

"And he said right away?"

"Well, you know the old biological clock. It is safer to have a child sooner than later." Tony scoffed.

"Let's just a say for a minute that we were planning on having a baby; I don't know how soon we could fit a child into our lives; your schedule is full all the way into next year Angela." She sighed.

"I know; and you are going to be busy too. You are starting your new career. You want to work outside of the house. And you certainly can't stay here as the housekeeper after we're married." Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I won't be a well-kept man." Angela touched his hand.

"And I don't want you to be." She said softly. "Still, having a child together is a nice thought. " Tony got a glazed look in his eyes.

"yeah."

"But, at this point in our lives, it's just not practical." Tony nodded.

"Right. It isn't very practical." There was a pause as they exchanged a quiet glance. "So, tell me about your wedding dress."

"Wendy has her heart set on the puffy sleeves, so I'll just have to go along with it for the pregnant-" She stopped and Tony looked at her. "present." She corrected quickly.

"You can't let Wendy get to you Angela." Tony stood up. "It's your big day, not hers."

* * *

_Angela was in a meeting for her agency. She had six members of the company around her listening to her presentation. In her arms was an infant. She held the bottle in the baby's mouth. _

"_Now because your company prides itself in being old-fashioned, we think the underlying theme of the campaign should be that there is a time and place for everything." She stood up and walked over the board she had standing with her presentation and put the baby on her hip, ignoring the glances and whispers of those around her. She looked at the baby in her arms. "Thinking of number two; who needs a diaper change?" Angela switched arms and all of a sudden, Tony came walking into the board room. He was wearing bib overalls. _

"_Okay Angela. I just finished work and I'm in a hurry." He spoke as if nobody else was in the room. Finally when he got to the front of the room, he acknowledged the others. "Oh hi, isn't he the cutest?" He tickled the baby. "Come on, we have to go to the babysitter."_

"_What?" Angela asked, getting a firmer grasp on the baby. "I thought it was guys night."_

"_No, tonight's Tuesday. You have your meeting and a dinner; I have meetings with the school. So tonight Grandma Mona is babysitting." Tony took the baby. "You know you'll have fun with your grandma." Then it flashed to a dance club where Mona was talking with a man. _

"_Do you dip?" He asked her._

"_Yes, but not in front of the kid." She said and turned around so he could see her grandson strapped to her back._

Angela opened her eyes and saw that she was laying her in bed in the middle of the night. She laid a hand on her chest and sighed.

"So it was all just a dream." She thought to herself. "A horrible, awful dream." She laid back down and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

After a fitful night of sleep, Tony went down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find something to help him sleep. At the kitchen table he saw Angela with a calculator.

"Angela? What are you doing up?"

"Just a minute," She paused. Finally, speaking again she said, "if I bring forward Peterson's holiday and cancel the fact finding trip to Los Angeles and let Jerry take over my latest account we could do it."

"Great." Tony said. He came down to her level. "Do what?" Angela sighed.

"Tony, I saw that look in your eyes last night."

"What look?"

"The one that says 'I have to say that I don't want a baby because of Angela's work load, but deep down it's killing me because in spite of everything I know we'd have a beautiful child together, and it would bring us even closer to each other if that's possible.'" Tony just looked at her.

"Well, that's what I was going for Angela."

"But Tony, the point is, it's alright; because I want a baby just as much as you do."

"Do you?" Angela nodded softly. Tony hugged her. "That's wonderful."

**Stay tuned for chapter two! =) Won't be exactly like TUH; but enough since they did a wedding episode =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still do not own the rights to the Upper Hand or Who's the Boss? In case you thought I bought the rights since last night :D **

The next morning, Tony and Angela stood by the fireplace as Mona walked down the stairs.

"So, what's this big announcement? I was in the middle of something."

"It's about the wedding." Angela said. "There has been a change of plans." A look of disappointment came across Mona's face.

"Oh no, Tony's got cold feet. You can't do this to me!" Mona exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Tony. "Is it money? I have a couple hundred dollars set aside. Oh hell, you can have it all. Marry her and I'll give you the dowry."

"Mother." Angela warned. "The wedding is still on."

"It is?" Mona asked changing her tune. "You wouldn't take a poor widow's last penny would you?"

"Actually, what we have to say is good news." Angela stated. "We're bringing the wedding forward to spring break."

"That's wonderful. Now I won't have to be there." Mona replied. Angela gave her a bewildered look.

"What?"

"Well, you know every year for Spring Break I go to Ft. Lauderdale."

"Well this year you won't." Angela said in a scolding manner.

"I have to. If I don't go, there will be extra police for nothing." The smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye said it all. Just then, Jonathan walked in the front door.

"Look who's here." Michael Bower walked in behind him wearing a tan suit with a white shirt.

"Hi."

"You call that good news?" Mona asked.

"Dad came up to surprise us."

"What the hell are you doing here Michael?" Mona questioned.

"Ah, still my biggest fan, Mona?" Michael said moving towards them. He walked past Mona and shook hands with Tony. He looked him straight in the face as he said, "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Michael."

"Yes thanks Michael." Angela said almost completely emotionless.

"So, did you bring your teenage wife?" Mona asked.

"No. Heather hates flying." Michael replied.

"Aww, did you tell her the pilot could give her a pair of wings?" Mona mocked.

"Mother." Angela warned. "It's nice to see you."

"Mom, dad's going to take me on a safari."

"Well, that's very nice." Angela said looking at Michael.

"Hey-oh, you've been waiting for this trip for a long time, haven't you Jonathan?"

"Yeah."

"When is this trip?" Angela asked with a concerned look.

"I arranged this around everybody's schedules. Spring Break. That way it won't interfere with school or the wedding."

"I can't wait. This is going to be the best trip I ever had." Jonathan said excitedly. Angela looked at Tony awfully deflated. Mona looked over at the two of them.

"Go ahead Angela; break another heart." Mona said.

* * *

A little while later, Wendy and Angela were in the kitchen together; Angela stood by the table and Wendy was sitting over the plans at the table.

"A wedding dress in four days? You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Oh come on Wendy. You can do it. Just simplify the bridesmaids dresses." Wendy smiled.

"Now I see your game. You are trying to sabotage my shawls."

"Oh right." Angela said sarcastically. "I brought the whole thing forward to avoid your shawls." She crossed her arms.

"Now I am going to have the face the meanest seamstress in the world and grovel and beg and whine." She said grabbing her portfolio off the table, and walking towards the back door. Before opening the door, Wendy looked over at Angela. "You're lucky I'm good at it." When she opened the door, Michael walked through it.

"Hello Wendy, you look great. Did you lose weight?" Wendy took one look at Angela before pushing Michael out of the way and storming out.

"Out of my way."

"Bye Wendy." He said with a wave. Michael chuckled and closed the door behind her. "I suppose those diets do make you cranky." He walked over to the door. "Listen, I've talked to my travel agent and we put the safari back a couple of weeks. So Jonathan is one happy camper."

"Oh that's very sweet of you. Thanks Michael." Angela hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh come on, what are ex-husbands for?" He sat down at the kitchen table. "You know, I've had quite a bit of time to think about our relationship. I realize most of the blame was mine. You are an amazing person. Your happiness means a great deal to me." Angela crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"What do you want Michael?"

"Look, I hate to see you making a big mistake."

"You mean listening to you?"

"I mean, marrying your housekeeper."

"I knew you were opinionated, but I didn't realize you were a snob!" Angela walked away from him and over to the sink.

"I'm a pragmatist." He adjusted in the chair to face her, even though she was facing away from him. "It may be fun." He paused. "Around here, it may even be fashionable to have a fling with the help, but marriage? Angela, you have nothing in common with Tony. You are champagne and caviar; he's hotdogs and beer." With that, she had to turn around to face him.

"It just so happens that I like hotdogs and beer!"

"No you don't." Michael objected. "You are just willing to settle for it. Just to stroke his ego. You're the bread winner. He never could be. You'll wind up resenting the hell out of each other."

"Oh you would think of that." Angela sniped at him. "You wrote the book on resentment. But you could never begin to understand what Tony and I mean to each other." She said forcefully and slowly moving towards him.

"Stand by your man." He shook his head. "Very touching Angela; but you're not the only one involved here Angela."

"Oh come on Michael. You have a young wife waiting for you in L.A. Why do you care what I do?"

"Not me Angela." He paused for a moment. "Jonathan."

"Jonathan loves Tony!"

"That's my point. So just keep things the way they are. I don't want to see my son torn apart by another divorce." Angela was about to say something else when she stopped and thought about what Michael said. It was her worst fear. Michael hit a nerve that she wasn't sure could be repaired. Angela was always nervous that she would fail in another marriage; but until now, she hadn't truly thought about the effects of a divorce on Jonathan.

* * *

The next day, Angela walked in the front door from the office. There was a tall, misshaped item in the living room covered with a sheet.

"Hello?" Angela called out and Tony rushed down the stairs.

"What are you doing home?"

"Tony, I was hoping to hear, 'darling, you're home early. That means more time for us.'" She said as she walked from the door to the stairs and then kissed Tony with her arms wrapped around him.

"I planned to surprise you, but it's not ready yet." He said looking to the item on the floor.

"What's that?"

"The surprise." Angela looked up at him. He sighed. "Well I might as well show it to you now."

"Well, I'm dying to see it." Angela walked over to it. "It's so big."

"Remember the other day when you said, 'when we're married this house should have something of me in it?'"

"I do feel that is very important Tony."

"Well," Tony whipped the sheet off. "Here I am." Angela looked at the old television set that stood before her.

"Isn't it a little old?"

"Yeah; it certainly is. Mrs. Rossini has been keeping it for me all these years and now I just spent two hundred dollars getting it fixed up; but like you said Angela. You can't put a price on history."

"Oh, did I say that?" Angela asked sweetly. Tony wiped dust off the back of it.

"You know, my old man didn't make a lot of money. We were the last people in our building to get a television set. Then we bought this one. Second hand. It's a collector's item. But this is not just a collector's item; this is a piece of Micelli history." Angela looked at it.

"I suppose it says you alright."

"Yeah, and I even have the perfect place for it." He said excitedly and moved behind it. "Right here, that way it's the first thing you see when you walk in." Angela looked over at the door and then back at Tony and then she started crying. Tony walked over to her.

"Angela, it's okay. My family was poor, but we were happy." He handed her a Kleenex and she buried her face in it. "I'm just glad that something from my past has touched you this much. It shows how alike we are." When he said that, she cried louder. "Um, if you want me, I think I'll be in the garage. I need to repair the antenna." He said holding up a bent pair of "bunny ears." And then he walked through the living room door to the kitchen.

* * *

Mona was in the kitchen in a sweat suit doing jumping jacks to a music tape. Then she jumped her way over to the refrigerator and opened it. She grabbed a cup of yogurt from the fridge and started eating it while still listening to the tape. After a minute she turned it off.

"There's no point in lying." There was a knock on the back door and she opened it. A woman stood at the other side of the door. "I'll give you some food, but I can't give you money because I know you'll spend it on liquor."

"Mona, it's me, the reverend's wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mona said with a smile. "I should have realized. I'm not sure why I thought you were a tramp." Then she welcomed her in and they sat at the table.

"Well, we don't see you much in church anymore Mona."

"Sunday is such a difficult day for me. After all my good deeds on Saturday night." The woman looked at her.

"The Lord loves a cheerful giver," She puts her hand in her bag, "which brings me to the purpose of my visit." She handed Mona a package. "This is for Angela." Mona began to open it. "Mona, that's not for you. That's for Angela."

"Oh I open all her gifts. It's a chance that it could be something I need." Mona looked down at the package after she opened it. "Books?"

"They aren't just any books. They are inspirational."

"Oh I see now, they are like religious marital aids, right?" Mona smiled and shrugged muttering to herself. "Well she's tried every other kind."

"Well, I have to go. There are so many sinners and just not enough time."

"You're telling me sister." Mona responded and they both stood up from the table and walked over to the door and Mona pushed her out with her package.

* * *

Mona rushed into the living room.

"Samantha! Hank! We're having a family meeting!" She called out.

"What?" Samantha called back as she and Hank came around the stairs.

"Why didn't I see through her story? It was always there staring me in the face. Why didn't I see it? Why, why, why?"

"Mona, is this where I'm supposed to slap you in the face?" Hank asked, a little too excited for his own good.

"Listen to me, the priest isn't leaving; which means there is another reason for Angela and Tony to move up the wedding."

"No." Samantha said excitedly.

"What else could it possibly be Sam?"

"They lied to us." She paused. "That's sweet."

"Sweet? She didn't even tell me, and I'm her mother."

"What are we talking about?" Hank asked.

"Hank, Angela's pregnant." Sam replied.

"Oh." Hank said and paused giving Samantha a look. "At their age?"

"Now listen," Samantha looked at Mona, "if this gets out, they will be really embarrassed. You know they can be old-fashioned."

"Not too old fashioned." Hank laughed.

"So let's not mention anything to anyone, alright?" Samantha looked over at Mona. "Mona?"

"But it's not fair. Think of how much humiliation I could cause Angela." Just then, Angela came walking down the stairs.

"Mother? Do we have any ice cream or did you finish it again?"

"Go with your instincts dear."

"Angela, let Hank go to the store and get you some. He'll be happy to."

"Yeah, I'll get anything you crave-" He stopped himself, "want."

"No, that's alright Hank. I'll just have some chocolate pudding." Mona cleared her throat and shook her head.

"You never stop hoping, do you dear?"

"And you never stop eating." Angela dropped her snide comment while crossing her arms.

"Little cranky are we Angela? I understand. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"What is there possibly left for me to share? You've eaten everything else." There was a knock on the door and Angela walked over to open it. When she opened it, Tony's father-in-law Nick Milano stood there with a man she didn't recognize. "What a wonderful surprise Nick." She hugged him.

"I am honored." He said. "Angela, I would like you to meet my traveling companion; Mr. Stern." Angela held her hand out for him to shake and that's when they realized that Nick and Mr. Stern were handcuffed together. "Why don't you come in?"

"We can't stay long. I am just transferring this prisoner to another location."

"Hello Nick." Mona walked over to him.

"Oh my, Mona, I must work that into my next fantasy."

"Hi grandpa." Samantha said from across the room.

"Sam!" He looked over at her, and then walked over dragging his partner with him hugging his granddaughter. "My brave little girl."

"Brave? What are you talking about?"

"Yes this wonderful man would never have let me visit you if it hadn't been for your fight against your life-threatening disease." Samantha smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." She gave a few fake coughs. "Just seeing grandpa, I feel like I'm going into remission." He looked over at Hank.

"So, this must be your new husband."

"Yes, grandpa this is Hank. Hank, this is my grandpa."

"You know, I would have been at your wedding, but they discovered the tunnel under my cell." Hank laughed awkwardly.

"That's very funny." He said, finally able to quit laughing.

"Mr. Stern, those handcuffs are so formal, can't you take them off?" Angela asked.

"Yes, let me spend some time with my family."

"I don't know. It's against the policy."

"Just a few minutes?" Nick pleaded.

"Alright." He took them off of their wrist. "But don't you try anything, or I'll have you mounted over my fireplace."

* * *

Later on, Samantha and Hank were in the kitchen.

"Samantha, you never told me that your grandfather was a jailbird. You told me he worked for the post office."

"He does." She paused. "He sews the mail bags."

"And the way you just jumped in and starting conning that police officer. I've never seen that side of you before."

"I can't help it. It's just in my blood. I'm a "from the wrong side of the tracks" girl." Samantha walked over and opened the back door and then turned to look at Hank. "Let's go rob a bank, and then make love on the floor with our masks on." Then she walked out the door.

"Okay." Hank said turning around and following her outside.

* * *

Nick and Mona were sitting in the living room.

"Are you going to be able to be here for the kids' wedding Nick?"

"The wedding?"

"Yeah, they moved it up to Saturday." Nick looked at the officer.

"You have to let me stay."

"What wedding? Who is getting married?" Then Tony walked into the living room.

"Hey-oh, oh hey, what's going on?" Nick jumped up.

"This is who's getting married." He said putting his arm on Tony. "My son." He paused. "My only son." Nick touched Tony's leg. "How is the artificial leg?"

This was definitely odd. Tony didn't know why Nick was in town, but he was about to find out.

**A/N: I think there is a Who's the Boss? episode where Nick died? Is that where Samantha was all okay, but then ended up falling apart? They didn't do that for this show, so I had to keep him in it… I'm sorry. Chapter 3 soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Who's the Boss? All rights reserved  
**

Angela walked around the kitchen with the wall phone as she held onto the cord.

"Wendy, we need to just forget about the nylon frills. This isn't a wedding in Paris; we're in Fairfield, Connecticut." She sighed. "There isn't anything wrong with nylon frills or Paris." She paused. "Fine, do whatever you think is best. " As she hung up the phone, Michael walked in the back door with a football."

"Where's Jonathan?"

"I don't know. He's in the back yard waiting for you."

"Oh, by the way, you should have shown me that television Tony brought you." He whistled lowly. "Ancient doesn't begin to describe it. But, it fits right in. You're a lucky girl." With that, he closed the door behind him. Angela walked over from the counter to the sink where there was a cabbage Tony was going to use for dinner. She grabbed the knife and stabbed it repeatedly. Mona walked in and stopped at the table, not sure what to do.

"Oh my, I hope you're not cooking." Angela whirled around to look at her mother, knife still in hand.

"No. I'm practicing murder. Do you have a problem with it?" Angela turned back to the sink and began to clean up the cabbage.

"No problem." Mona walked closer to her, very slowly. "Angela, you don't have to explain. Mood swings like this are perfectly normal for women in your given situation." Angela gave her mother a quick stare.

"You know about it?"

"Well of course I do dear; even with as much as I deny it, I am your mother. I know what you know and I feel what you feel. It's not hard, I listen at the door."

"How could Michael do this to me?" Angela demanded.

"It was Michael?" Mona asked surprised.

"I know I should tell Tony, but you know how easy it is for him to get upset." Mona's eyes widened.

"Yes, that would do it."

"Mother, I'm talking about how Michael is trying to turn me against Tony. What are you talking about?"

"Did you say that Michael is trying to turn you against Tony?" Angela nodded softly. "Excuse me dear." Then Mona walked to the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to kill Michael. I want to cremate him and have his ashes spread all over Fairfield."

"Mother!"

"Otherwise, things could be unpleasant." Then she walked out the back door closing it behind her. Mona walked out the door and walked past Jonathan.

"It's noon, go inside Jonathan."

"Don't hurt him grandma. He's my ticket to Zimbabwe." Jonathan responded as he walked in the back door. Mona ignored her grandson and walked towards her ex son-in-law who stood in the backyard with a football in his hands.

"You." She said taking a firm stance, her face as red as her hair.

"Are you going to read me my rights first?" Michael asked.

"I had a feeling that you didn't come just to take Jonathan fishing. You are trying to break up the wedding; but I won't let you. I've worked too hard to bring them together and now they are finally getting married, whether you like it or not."

"This is all wrong Mona. Angela is heading for failure and she's taking Jonathan with her. I don't want both of his parents to be two time losers." Mona stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Both his parents?" She smiled slightly. "What is it Michael? Your marriage isn't going to well?" She paused. "Now I get it, Heather doesn't hate flying. She just hates you. She's brighter than I thought."

"I was just thinking of Angela."

"Of course you were; of her successful business and a warm bed to come back to."

"Alright; perhaps that is a small part of it. But after all this time and these regrets, I finally discovered something. I'm still in love with her and I want her back." Michael said. He placed the football in Mona's arms and walked away from her.

"Damn." Mona said as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Later, Angela was resting her elbows over the arm of the couch watching the T.V. from Tony. The program was going on and Angela was just sitting watching it; she occasionally picked up a tissue before she turned it off, got up and unplugged it and walked out the front door. Leaning up against the door frame, she thought to herself.

"Hey Angela." She heard a male voice a little while later. Turning slightly towards the voice, she saw Tony walking up the sidewalk. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately. Is something wrong?"

"No." She said softly. "Just wedding things."

"Yeah, I've been thinking too." He rested against the door next to her. "About after the wedding." For the first time, Angela turned her whole body to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just with talking about me starting a new career, who am I kidding? What career? What can I do?" Angela looked at him.

"Tony, you have a college degree! You can teach, you are able to shape young minds. I know you can do it. You can do anything you want."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'll tell you what I really want. I want things to stay exactly like they are."

"You mean, you don't want to get married?"

"No. I mean, I want to keep our lives the same."

"Oh."

"I mean, hey oh, it's worked for eight years, why mess with success?"

"You mean, you'd be willing to stay at home and look after the baby and the house?"

"That's what I do. And you have to admit, I'm pretty good at it." He paused. "You can always check with my present employer."

"Tony, you were working at the college in Iowa." She paused looking into his eyes. "Are you sure you aren't making a suggestion that you are going to regret in a few years?"

"Angela, I don't want a stranger bringing up our child. If I did have a job, I'd be calling all the time, making sure everything was okay, checking on things; and when I came home, I'd have to redo everything anyway. What do you think? Is it alright with you?"

"Alright?" She asked softly. "I'd love it." She paused. "At Harvard, we had an entire class devoted to the division of labor. We're living it."

"You said it teach." Angela turned to him.

"Tony, we are going to have such a beautiful wedding."

"Yeah," Tony put his arm around her. "well, look at the bride." He pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head.

"You know, we really do see things from the same perspective, don't we?"

"Yeah." He pulled away and leaned against the door again. "Most things."

"What do you mean?" There was a pause before Tony spoke again.

"Well, you know that television I brought home? I have been noticing that it doesn't go in the living room at all. It sticks out like a sore thumb in there."

"Oh?" Angela asked innocently.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it first Angela." Then with that, Tony opened the door and walked into the house leaving Angela standing on the porch.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Mona, Wendy, Sam and Angel a were standing in her bedroom. Angela held up her wedding dress in front of her by the mirror while Sam and Mona stood over by the bed and Wendy was behind the mirror.

"Angela, it's just beautiful." Sam stated.

"It's inspired." Angela replied. She turned to Wendy. "Oh Wendy, it looks like a million dollars."

"With the over time, that's about what it cost." She leaned down to look at the hem and Angela laughed slightly.

"Just think dear; tonight you'll be on your honeymoon. And I'm going to do everything I can to get Tony there too."

"Thank you Mother." Angela looked over at her. "I can always count on you for an ego boost before any major event in my life." Mona turned to Samantha.

"Like her first school play. She was Juliet." Mona paused. "I stuffed Kleenex in her bra."

"That's not so terrible." Sam said.

"It was during the balcony scene!" Angela exclaimed and the other women laughed.

"Close your eyes." Mona said holding something in her hand.

"What's this?"

"It's alright, the live frog got away." After a minute, she said, "Okay, open them." Angela looked down at her mother's hand and took it out of her hands.

"Mother." She exasperated.

"I wore them at my wedding, and I want you to wear them in yours."

"Thank you." She said softly. "Why didn't you give them to me when I married Michael?"

"I was afraid he would pawn them." Mona answered quickly and then paused. "Besides, that marriage didn't feel like forever. This one does."

"Oh!" Angela started crying and hugged Mona around the neck.

"Don't cry, we have to save something for the ceremony." Wendy stated. Just then, Jonathan opened the door.

"Mom, dad's downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

"Don't go!" Wendy said. "Tony might see you, and that's bad luck."

"Don't worry. Dad's at Mona's apartment. He has strict orders to stay there."

"Get dressed." Mona said. "I'll get rid of Michael." She walked out the door. Jonathan stood next to Samantha.

"I'm sorry mom, but don't you think you should at least see what he wants?"

* * *

Mona walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Mona, you look ravishing."

"Save it for the stewardess Michael." Mona responded without giving him a chance to finish. "Can I call you a cab?"

"I just want a minute alone with Angela."

"I'm sorry, but no can do." She shrugged.

"I am not leaving until I see her."

"You know Michael; I think I have been too nice to you. I have never expressed my contempt with you."

"Go ahead." Michael responded. "Say whatever it is that you need to say. Take your best shot."

"Okay." Mona took her hand and cut it quickly into Michael's stomach causing him to double over holding his stomach and fall onto the stairs. Mona stood there for a minute before she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Tony, Michael is trying to stop the wedding! I softened him up, but you need to come over here and finish him off." There was a long pause. "You're taking a bubble bath?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In **_**The Upper Hand **_**we went right from Laura's encounter with Michael to the wedding party heading to the church BUT I want Michael's butt kicked as much as you do; so I'm going to write it. =) TWICE Tony wanted to hurt him, but Angela didn't let him; I think this time he deserves it. **

**THIS WILL NOT BE THE WEDDING YOU WOULD EXPECT FOR TONY AND ANGELA; BUT IT'S ALL I HAVE TO WORK WITH FROM THE SHOW! IT'S HOW CHARLIE AND CAROLINE GOT MARRIED.**

Mona walked into the living room where Michael and Angela were now standing and talking.

"Angela, I want you to go upstairs." Mona said and Angela turned to her mother.

"Mother." Angela responded. Mona stood her ground.

"I am your mother, I want you to go upstairs with Jonathan and Samantha and prepare for your wedding day. We have to be at the church in a few hours." Angela looked between Michael and Mona as Mona bore her eyes in Michael. Just then, Tony walked in the moving door between the kitchen and the living room.

"Mona, Michael." He said and then looked at Angela. "Oh hi Angela."

"Tony." She nodded.

"Angela, you should get upstairs. Tony shouldn't see you before your ceremony." Angela rolled her eyes as her mother spoke.

"I don't believe in superstition mother."

"Humor me Angela." She walked up the stairs as Michael walked closer to Tony.

"I heard that you are trying to break up this wedding?" Tony asked. Michael looked at him.

"Tony, I like you, really I do. But I just feel that Angela would be better suited with somebody else." Michael stated and Tony scoffed.

"Who, you?" Tony asked. "You left Angela with Jonathan when he was six years old. You came back a year and a half later and once again, leave her for the calling of the wild. You marry a year later with us all in attendance; and then after six years, you come back for her like nothing ever happened?"

"I never should have left when I came back seven years ago. It was a mistake."

"No, the mistake that was made was coming back at all."

"Hey, Angela is my wife." Michael got louder.

"Angela is your ex-wife; she will become my wife in about three hours. I have been the one to see her through the last eight years. I was here when she raised Jonathan alone, I was here when she lost her job and started her own advertising agency; I have been here to fall in love with her. But where have you been? We haven't even heard from you since the wedding!" Michael couldn't look at Tony. He knew he was right; but he didn't want to say anything. Angela walked back down the stairs.

"Mother, you have the hair piece Wendy wanted me to wear." Mona looked in her hand and handed her the clip.

"There you go dear."

"Angela," Michael stopped her before she walked upstairs. She turned around.

"Yes Michael?"

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. Starting your own agency and being so successful at it." Angela nodded.

"Thank you Michael."

"You have grown so much in the last ten years." Angela looked at him without turning to face Tony or Mona. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"I know what you are trying to do. I love Tony and I'm going to marry him today whether you like it or not. We aren't married anymore. You got your second chance at happiness. Let me have mine." She looked over at Tony with tears in her eyes and then she rushed up the stairs. Michael looked at Mona.

"This isn't over." He stated. "I have until she says 'I do' to convince her I love her."

"Just leave Michael." Mona said. She walked over to him and smacked his stomach again causing him to fall. Tony walked over and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the front door.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Michael asked as he carried him out the door.

"Yeah." Tony paused. "Taking out the garbage." Then he shut the door and looked at Mona.

"I hope we don't have any more problems with him."

"Me too." Mona nodded.

* * *

There were two limousines driving through the streets of New York. One held Angela, Samantha and Mona. The other had Tony, Hank, Jonathan, Nick and all of Tony's poker buddies. After what felt like days instead of an hour, the limos finally reached the church. When they got to the front of the church, they saw people standing outside all over the parking lot and the grass surrounding the church and saw a fire truck by the door as smoke poured from the front doors of the church.

"Oh, that's not good." Tony muttered. Mrs. Rossini was at the church talking to the pastor. When the pastor saw Tony standing further away, they both rushed towards him. Mona and Angela exchanged a worried glance as well as Hank and Tony.

"Oh Tony." Angela looked at him starting to cry.

"It's all my fault." Tony resigned. "I never should have seen you before the wedding. I probably should have stayed in my bubble bath." Samantha walked over to Tony from behind Mona.

"Don't blame yourself dad. Things like this happen all the time." She kissed his cheek. "It's going to be okay." She walked behind Angela.

"Tony, Angela." The pastor said when he finally made it up to them. "We seemed to have run into some trouble."

"This is awful!" Mrs. Rossini said. "This is a disaster. How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I don't want to point any fingers, but the virgin insisting on lighting the order candles. And I-" Another man rushed up before he could finish.

"I'm sorry, I really am very sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am." The pastor looked at him and then up at Tony and Angela with an aggravated look on his face.

"He's sorry." Tony nodded.

"We got that."

"Our church wedding." Angela cried standing there. "What are we going to do?"

"The one thing I've learned in the service of the Lord is that with every misfortune, there is always a blessing." Mrs. Rossini scoffed to herself. "In this case, you are very nicely out of the insurance."

"How nice for you." Angela replied sarcastically.

"Okay, but where are we supposed to have the wedding?" Tony asked.

"Well, in a few months' time you can exchange vows in the rebuilt walls of the warm, centrally heated church."

"Months?"

"We need to get married today." Angela stated.

"Reverend," Mona pulled him off to the side. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" They walked away from everybody else. "Look Reverend, we're both men of the world right? Tony and Angela can't wait to get married."

"I felt the same way when I met my wife."

"No, no, I mean they can't wait, as in they HAVE to get married. Do you understand?"

"Oh dear." He paused. "At their age?" The preacher exclaimed. Mrs. Rossini walked over from the group to Mona and the pastor.

"What's going on? My corsage is wilting!" She exclaimed.

"We have to find another place for the ceremony." Mona stated.

"Why didn't you say that?" She asked. "We can have it at St. Patrick's Cathedral in Manhattan. That's what we should have done to begin with."

"Are you replacing me?" The minister asked.

"No." Mona touched his arm. "You're not. It's too far to drive and too casual."

"Hey Mona, if you don't like it; at least say it in English!"

"Ladies." The minister cut in. "Blessed are the peace makers."

"Alright, alright." Mona sighed. "We have another choice."

"At a bar?" Mrs. Rossini was disgusted. "Over my dead body. It has to be on consecrated ground!" The preacher chuckled.

"Did you say dead body?"

* * *

Within a little while, the wedding had become assembled in the old cemetery behind the church.

"Are we all here?" The preacher asked. "Those of you in the back might want to come find a gray stone a little closer up." When he said that, the entire wedding party moved up. "There, isn't that cozier?" There was a pause. "Due to the fact that we have a lack of seating and a possibility of smoke inhalation, we will leave out some formalities." He looked to Tony and Samantha. "Tony, you and the best man-" he stopped himself, "-person, can take your places."

"You ready for this dad?" Samantha asked and then they walked towards the preacher.

"And now the maid of honor?" He called out and Mona walked over to them. "And the bridesmaids?" They walked over and stood behind Mona. The preacher cued Nick who was playing the wedding march on his harmonica. Angela walked down the sidewalk and Jonathan met her there to walk her down the aisle to Tony. Tony smiled when he looked at Angela. Her waist long veil was blowing in the wind. Angela handed her bouquet to Mona and stood next to Tony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the presence of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Rain started to fall from the sky and dropped onto the book of wedding services the preacher held. Tony and Angela both looked into the sky. "which is an honorable estate."

"Reverend," Tony said, "maybe we should skip to the reason why we're here." The preacher nodded.

"etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Do you Tony take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife? He looked up towards the sky. "Love, honor, cherish, sickness, health, richer, poorer, better, worse, you know all those things we said at the rehearsal." Tony looked down at Angela.

"I do."

"And you Angela; do you?"

"I do." She said quickly and then looked into Tony's eyes. "With all my heart." There was a pause as Tony and Angela smiled at one another.

"If anyone here among who can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." After that there was a loud clap of thunder and a downpour of rain. People started running everywhere to get out of the rain.

"Reverend, hurry! Hey oh, just spit it out."

"The rings! You can't get married without the rings."

"Hold it!" Angela exclaimed.

"What?" Tony looked at her.

"Maybe we should give this some thought. Maybe it's some kind of a sign."

"Angela, look, I know I saw you before the wedding, and then the church burnt down and now this storm has come out of nowhere; but none of that matters. I know how I feel about you. Nobody or nothing could talk me out of it." He paused. "Angela, I love you."

"And I love you Tony." She paused. "You aren't just saying that?" Tony sighed.

"No! He's not just saying that!" The preacher exclaimed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Angela asked. "Where are the rings?"

"Here." Samantha handed her dad Angela's.

"Here." Mona handed Tony's to Angela.

"Okay, put the rings on together and now say it together, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Through the rain, Tony and Angela slid the rings on at the same time.

"With this ring, I thee wed." They said in unison.

* * *

"By the power invested in me." Mrs. Rossini's shawl came off her shoulders and hit the pastor.

"yes? Yes!" Angela said. He ripped the shawl away from his face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Everybody cheered. The only people left by Tony and Angela were Jonathan, Samantha, Mona, Nick, Hank and Mrs. Rossini. Tony looked at the preacher.

"Can I kiss the bride?"

"Go on, kiss her before she drowns." Mrs. Rossini stated. Tony took Angela's face in his hands and gave her a long, sweet kiss and then the rain let up.

"Look." Samantha stated. "It stopped raining." They looked and saw the beautiful colors in the sky. There were plenty of hugs going around after the ceremony. Then everybody walked away leaving Angela and Tony hugging each other where they stood. Nick played the harmonica as they walked away.

"Mrs. Micelli, may I have this dance?" Angela smiled.

"I would be honored." Tony swept her off her feet and they moved about before he put her back down.

**So this was how Caroline and Charlie got married. I have written better weddings for Tony and Angela myself :D But this was what the Who's the Boss creators came up with. This is why I wrote it the way I did. The wedding ended here; but I plan to write all of season 7 which was their married life, as chapters to this story if it's OK with all of you? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the first episode of **_**The Upper Hand**_** season 7; which talks about the marriage of our two main characters. As usual, I will be changing it into a **_**Who's the Boss?**_** format. Hope you enjoy. **

Tony and Angela were lying in bed at the house sleeping, when Angela slowly sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw that the clock read 7:25am. Tony rolled over with his arm on top of her. She got out of bed and handed Tony her pillow as he continued to sleep. She put on her robe that lay on her side of the bed and went into the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, Tony opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a pillow instead of his beautiful bride. When she walked in from brushing her teeth, he closed his eyes quickly.

"Oh Angela," Tony said hugging the pillow. "I love you so much." She stood leaning against the bathroom door watching this show. "You're the most wonderful wife in the whole world." Angela turned to get something out of the closet. "But don't you think you should shave more often." Then Angela whirled around to look at him.

"You pig, I thought you were asleep." Angela replied. Tony looked at her.

"How could I sleep with such a wonderful companion?" He asked pointing at the pillow. She walked over and sat on the bed and he kissed her spontaneously. "Come on, you have to get up."

"Angela, come on, it's the middle of the night. Get back into bed."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgotten? Impossible! I haven't forgotten anything since," he paused, "well I can't even remember when. What do you want?"

"London."

"Oh, that's today isn't it?" Tony asked hopping out of bed. Angela walked back into the bathroom.

"And tomorrow as well as the next day." Angela called out turning on the bath water.

"Well, your cab will be here at eight. You're going to be late." Tony replied putting on his robe and heading into the bathroom. "Look, I'll tell you what, I will make you breakfast; just as soon as I've brushed my teeth."

"Well, you have to wait." Angela replied rushing over to the sink.

"Come on!" Tony said. "There is room for both of us."

"No there isn't." Angela replied. Tony squeezed his way in front of the sink.

"See, yeah there is; if you just move over a bit." He nudged Angela out of the way.

"Tony!" Angela exclaimed regaining her balance from the shove.

"Come on, look," Tony tried to get around her at the sink, "well, how about me doing this?" Tony put his arm around Angela's throat and put his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Tony." She pushed his arm away. "Sit down and wait until I'm finished." Tony sat down on the toilet holding his toothbrush. Angela went back to brushing her teeth. Her whole body shook as she brushed her teeth and Tony smiled.

"Brush those teeth and shake that thing." He said playfully. Angela looked up in the mirror but didn't say anything; she simply put her toothbrush back in her mouth and kept going. Tony sighed. "This is going to be a very long three days."

* * *

In the kitchen, Samantha was pouring water into a pitcher and Mona walked into the kitchen with a box.

"Morning."

"Hi Mona." Samantha said without turning around to see her newly recent step-grandmother. "Was there anything in the mail?"

"Just a card from Jonathan."

"How are things in Los Angeles?" Samantha asked.

"Completely wasted on him in my opinion." Mona sighed. "Now then." Samantha turned around.

"Ooh! A package; I love packages." Samantha walked over to the table. "Who's it from?"

"I have no idea." Mona replied. "Would you get me a knife or something?" Samantha walked over to the sink and pulled a knife out of the drawer.

"Just a minute." Samantha slowly turned around and looked at Mona. "Who's it for?"

"Me, of course." Mona said innocently. Samantha walked over and put the knife down and slid Mona's hand out of the way to read the address.

"Mr. Tony Micelli?" She asked.

"It was a misprint." Mona shrugged.

"It's for dad. You cannot open dad's mail." Samantha said sternly.

"Don't be silly Samantha. I'm his mother-in-law now. It's expected of me."

* * *

In the master bath, Tony was putting on aftershave. Angela was sitting on the bed in their bedroom. **(A/N: After eight years it's weird referring to Angela's bedroom as THEIR bedroom =D)**

"You know Angela; this will be the first time since we got married that we will be spending a night apart." Angela stood up and walked over from the bed to the table across the room.

"We have only been married for two months Tony."

"Yeah, I know, it just seems so much longer." He replied. She looked up from the desk and made a face. Knowing she was upset without even seeing her, Tony said, "It was a joke." He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Come on, you know I'll miss you."

"I know, and I'm going to miss my flight." She said walking away from him. "You will be alright on your own won't you?"

"Of course, any way I am going to be busy. By the time you get back, my old room is going to be redone into the study."

"Yes, I think you need an office, since you're going to start a teaching job in the city." She took a suitcase out of the closet and put it down on the bed. "Oh before I forget, there is something I need to tell you. While I'm gone, I may get a phone call."

"Oh no, really? Well, I'll do my best; just pick up the-"

"Tony, this is important." Angela interrupted. "It may be somebody named Adams. He may call for me, but whatever you do, don't tell him where I am."

"What do I tell him?"

"I don't care, anything, lie. Just don't mention London."

"Okay. Anyway; relax. Go on, enjoy yourself. After all, it won't be long before you have to stop going off like an international jet setter." Angela stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" There was a pause. "Oh, you mean when-"

"When you are about to have Tony Jr." Tony finished. "Correct."

"Yes, of course, you're right." Tony walked across the floor and opened the door. Angela sat back down on the bed after he closed the door. "I hope he's right."

* * *

Samantha and Mona were fighting over the box down in the kitchen. Finally, Samantha was able to rip it out of Mona's hands. Mona sighed before she spoke.

"Look, let's compromise. I won't open it, you open it."

"No!" Samantha exclaimed. She rushed around the table to the back door, but Mona cut her off.

"This is all Tony's fault. He has raised you too well." She paused. "Come on. Give it to me." Mona grabbed a hold of the box again; but she slipped and Samantha grabbed it running away again. "Oh come on. Open your dad's package. You have to live a little." Mona kept chasing Samantha around the kitchen. Mona was pulling it above Samantha's head, almost out of her reach when Tony walked into the kitchen to find them fighting.

"Hello?" They stopped as soon as he walked in. "What are you two doing?" Mona bounced a step back and let go of the package.

"It's part of the dance from Swan Lake." Samantha put it down on the table.

"It's a package for you dad."

"She wanted to open it, but I said no way. It's private." Samantha made a face at Mona.

"Thanks Mona." He looked at Samantha before picking up the knife on the table and slicing it open. "I don't know what I'd do without you, but I'm willing to try."

"Just get it open, what is it?" She insisted.

"Oh I know exactly what it is." Tony replied. "It shouldn't have arrived until tomorrow though. It's a good thing that Angela didn't see it."

"What is it dad?" Samantha asked.

"Just some stuff I ordered. To start with, there should be a special mobile."

"Great!" Mona exclaimed. "Let's call someone in Rio de Janiero." Tony looked at her.

"Not one of those kinds of mobiles." Tony pulled the baby mobile out of the box. Mona looked at that.

"Oh." He put it down on the table and went through the box.

"And, there are some other things, there are these rattles, and this cuddly thing." He pulled the big bunny rabbit out of the box. "And a bouncy thing."

"Ah!" Samantha snapped her fingers. "This is project nursery."

"Shh!" Tony replied. "Not a word. Angela still thinks I'm making it an office."

"Oh dad, what on earth does she think you'd do with your own office?" He put the bunny down.

"Listen here-" He started, but before Tony could finish, they heard Mona shaking the rattles and singing. "Mona!" He exclaimed. She stopped and looked at him. He walked over to her. "We have to keep these where Angela can't see them. She's going to be down here any second." The phone rang several times. "Great, what now?"

* * *

Angela was walking through the living room when the phone rang and she walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello?" Tony answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Angela asked again.

"Oh hello." Tony smiled.

"It's okay Tony, it's for me."

"Oh yeah, so," He stepped into the living room, "you'll take it in there then?"

"Yes, I'll take it in here."

"Fine, I'll stay in here then."

"Right." Tony waved and then walked back into the kitchen. He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Doctor Winston. I can speak now. Have you got my test results back yet?" She paused and a look of disappointment covered her face. "Oh. Oh I see." She paused. "Are you sure you're right?" She shook it off. "No, of course you're a doctor. Of course you got it right. Well, thank you very much for your advice. Yes, I'm sure we'll keep trying. Bye." Then she hung up the phone and walked across the floor. She kicked her suitcase. Then Tony walked through the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. " Then there was a honk outside. "There's my cab."

"No breakfast?" Tony questioned.

"No time." She grabbed her suitcases and stood and looked at Tony. "Suddenly I wish I wasn't going."

"I bet." Tony laughed. "Look, you go on and come back safe; and remember, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her. The cab honked again. "Go on." They rushed over to the door.

"Oh Tony, remember-"

"Yes I know." Tony responded opening the door. "You love me too."

"No." She said. "Well, I do love you, but what I was going to say was, remember that if Mr. Adams calls-"

"I remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Go on."

"Bye." Tony closed the door behind Angela as she rushed out the door.

* * *

Samantha and Mona tried to untangle the mobile in the kitchen, unsuccessfully. Tony walked into the kitchen through the middle door.

"Now what are you two doing?" Samantha walked away from the table.

"Annoying you probably." Mona replied. Tony took the mobile as Samantha walked out of the kitchen and the phone rang.

"Sam! Can you get that?" The phone continued to ring. "Oh Mona." Tony said looking at the mobile.

"Tony, aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Putting together a nursery before there is even any sign of a baby to go in it?"

"Well, this is just anticipating the baby. In fact, I am "ifanticipating" it." Tony and Mona chuckled.

"Very good." Mona replied. "Very Reader's Digest." She sat down at the kitchen table. "But why don't you explore this new relationship first?"

"Dad!" Samantha called from the living room. "Where is it that Angela went?"

"London!" Mona called out. There was a pause. "She can be a mother later, first she has to be a wife."

"That's my job." Tony replied and then paused, realizing what he just said. "Well, at least it is until the baby arrives and then I have a whole new career. Oh Mona," he said at the table with her, "this baby is going to have everything. Mobiles, rattles, the new cradle arrives tomorrow."

"Well just make sure it has what it really needs." Mona paused. "A mother and a father."

"Of course it will have a mother and a father." Mona cocked her head.

"Tony, we are talking marriage here. There is no 'of course' about it."

* * *

A few days later, Tony was hanging the mobile in the room he had redone with a lot of the new baby items, such as new curtains and borders along the walls. He got off the ladder and looked at his watch as he heard a call pulling up outside.

"Not already." He walked out of the nursery and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi." He said without looking at who was standing in the kitchen. "Hi too, I thought you were Angela. Why are you back so early?" He asked Mona. "I thought you were on a big date."

"I just came back to get my toothbrush." Mona smiled.

"Alright." Tony started fixing up the table. Then he stopped and looked up at Mona. "Well, aren't you going to get it?"

"It's in my purse."

"Then why are you here?"

"He thought he just talked me into it. Met Angela yet?"

"Any minute now; I got the nursery finished too. I cannot wait to show it to her."

"Tony, don't put much pressure on the girl."

"Now what are you talking about?" Mona took a step closer to him.

"Think about it." A car honked outside. "Don't wait up." With that, Mona walked out the back door. Tony sat at the table and lit the candles in front of him.

* * *

Tony's brand new candles were burnt almost all the way to the bottom, and he sat at the table sleeping when Angela finally stormed into the front door. Tony woke up when Angela slammed the door closed. She dropped her bags on the floor and walked right over to the couch to take off her shoes. Tony walked into the living room.

"Where have you been?" Tony demanded.

"London." Angela replied putting both feet on the couch.

"Your plane was supposed to land two hours ago!"

"There was a delay."

"You could have called me!"

"There were huge lines for the phones."

"You had your car phone."

"The battery was dead."

"Well, why didn't you charge it?"

"I didn't exactly have my universal adapter!" Angela exclaimed.

"Then, why didn't you-" He started to say.

"Send a homing carriage pigeon?" Angela hollered and looked over at him.

"Okay." Tony said changing his tone. He walked over from behind the couch. "You're back now. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. "No. It was work. It was busy."

"I know." Tony put his hands in his pockets. "You were too busy to even call home."

"I did call!" Angela sat up.

"Once!" Tony stated. "I called three times, but you never wanted to talk. You never wanted to talk about anything."

"Like what?" Angela asked.

"Well I don't know. London."

"Tony, there isn't anything to say about London." She paused. "It's just… London." She said with a forced voice.

"Well then, we could have talked about things back here."

"What things back here?" Angela challenged.

"I don't know. Things happen."

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Well, we ran out of dishwasher powder, and the refrigerator bulb went out." Angela stood up.

"I'm starving; I'm going to look in the fridge. Is there anything to eat?" They both walked into the kitchen. Angela opened the refrigerator.

"Well, there was." Tony replied. "Three hours ago." Angela looked at him while she still held the door open.

"Can't you heat it up?"

"Well I don't know. I've never tried to warm up linguine alle vongle before." Angela looked at him.

"Oh Tony, that's my favorite."

"Is it really?" He questioned sarcastically. "What an amazing coincidence." That's when Angela looked over at the set up table.

"Oh," She closed the refrigerator door, "you have gone to an awful lot of trouble, haven't you?" She walked over to the table.

"Well," he walked up behind her. "My wife was coming home."

"Aww." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I got so upset. It's just that I feel cut out of your life sometimes." Angela was resting against Tony's chest.

"Oh Tony, you're not."

"I just wanted it to be the two of us…. Together." She laughed.

"Me too."

"But of course when the baby comes along, it'll be the three of us." Angela pulled away from Tony.

"Uh, actually, yes there is something I have to tell you." Before she could continue, the telephone rang.

"Don't worry, look you get that and I'll fix us both a drink." Angela walked over and picked up the phone off of the kitchen wall.

"Hello?" She paused. "Mr. Adams? Now hold on just one second. Hold on. What?! But how did you know? Well. Thank you very much!" She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, as the person on the other side hung up on her. She put the phone down and Tony walked back into the kitchen and put the drinks down on the table.

"Right, you get yourself on the outside of one of these; and I will put the linguine in the microwave." Angela put her hand up against the refrigerator door so he couldn't open it. "What's the matter now?"

"You told Adams."

"What?"

"You told Mr. Adams I was in London, so now he knows I was after the perfume account, which would clash with his account, so now I've lost his account and it's all your fault!"

"Wait a minute; I haven't talked to anyone named Adams."

"Well, he just told me that he called here Monday morning just after I left."

"Wait a minute," Tony walked over to her. "Let me think about it." He paused as he walked over to Angela. "There was one phone call. Sam answered the phone. She asked where you were and Mona said-" Tony stopped right there and looked at Angela. "Ah."

"Mona. Ah, that's right. Blame mother. Oh Tony." She looked at him. "I want it always to be the two of us." She mocked. "What is the point of it being the two of us if one of us always gives it up to the other one? Oh, I'm going to bed!" Angela stormed out of the room leaving Tony standing in the kitchen.

"Angela?" He walked after her. "I think you could a little bit more understanding about it."

"Oh could I? I could be could I?"

"I think so."

"Oh you don't want much do you? You want me to share everything." Angela exasperated walking up the stairs. "You want me to be understanding. You want me to call you all the time. And on top of everything else, you want me to be a-"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. Good night." Angela opened the bedroom door and walked in slamming the door. Then she opened the door back up. "You can sleep in your own room tonight." And then slammed the door again before opening it a third time. "In that precious study." She slammed the door so hard the third time, the pictures on the wall rattled.

**A/N: These chapters could be long because they are the episodes so I'm going to break them in half. This is an interesting place to stop anyway =) It's all the way through part one of the first episode =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote a chapter. I went back to school after Christmas and things got crazy. Anyway; here is the next chapter =)**

In the middle of the night, Angela walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out several containers from the dinner Tony made earlier in the evening. Angela stood at the table eating a few bites when the light went on in the kitchen. She looked over at the door in time to see Mona standing there.

"Good morning dear." Mona walked over to her. "Or is it still evening?"

"It's 2:30 mother." Angela took a bite and looked at her. "What are you doing back so early?"

"Ridiculous man. Frank Sinatra, black satin sheets, soap on a rope. I ask, who does he think I am?" Angela walked over to the fridge as Mona sighed. "Welcome home by the way." Mona looked at the food on the table. "What in the world are you eating?" Angela walked back over to the table.

"Cold linguine alle vongle, my favorite." Angela sat down at the table.

"With ice cream?"

"I am entitled to eat anything I want. I'm entitled to do anything I want. I'm a free woman."

"Actually, you're a married woman." Mona corrected.

"I'm well aware of that. I'm aware that we're married. In which case, why does he think he can boss me around just like he did when I was his… his boss? Well, you know what I mean." Mona shook her head.

"No."

"It doesn't matter whether you understand or not. I am a mature woman. I'm a professional woman. I can cope. When things go slightly wrong, I don't throw myself into my mother's arms crying; do I?" Angela sighed. "Oh Mother." She hugged Mona from her chair.

"No luck again this month huh?"

"No." Angela replied without moving. Then she leaned up to look at Mona. "How on earth did you know?"

"I'm your mother. I just know."

"I had to take a test." Mona sat on the other side of the table.

"It might help if you could concentrate on each other for a while instead of a baby."

"Well, now that's Tony for you. You know him, always jumping the gun. I imagine he's already got the kid's name already."

"Oh don't be silly."

"No really, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he's out there buying rattles and cribs." Mona smiled.

"Yes." She shook her head. "I mean no."

"Tony wouldn't go that far."

"No, well yes, look, why don't I talk to him?" Angela shook her head.

"Oh no, this is something we have to sort out on our own. You stay out of it. You have to promise not to say a word about it. Swear?"

"Alright, I swear, I won't say a word. On my honor."

"On your honor? You have to swear on something more sacred than that."

* * *

The next morning, Tony walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mona was sitting at the table.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She replied.

"What time did you get in last night?"

"About the time your wife was finding emotional fulfillment within the depths of the refrigerator." Tony walked over to the refrigerator.

"So you talked to her huh?"

"Yes, I have."

"Did you learn about the situation that may or may not exist between us." Mona nodded.

"I did." He sat down.

"Then can you tell me why she is being such a pain in the-"

"I can." Mona interrupted.

"Then tell me."

"I'm sorry; but I promised not to."

"That's never stopped you before." He took a drink of his orange juice.

"Now that's unfair!" She looked at him. "True, but unfair."

"Oh come on Mona; just tell me what's going on."

"I can't, really. I promised on Jonathan's life." Tony stood up.

"Well thanks Mona, you are a great help."

"I'm your mother in law, I'm not supposed to be a great help." She sighed. "Tony, has the mail come?"

"I don't know. Has it?"

"I'm expecting something." She paused. "I'm expecting a delivery. You know how it is when you're _expecting_ a delivery, and it doesn't come." Mona said and drew out the word expecting. "You're disappointed, but it may come the next time."

"How much sleep did you get last night Mona?"

"Not much." He scoffed.

"I'd go back to bed if I were you. Maybe a week." Tony started through the door leading into the living room.

"Tony," she sighed grasping at straws, "did you catch the weather forecast?" Tony turned back to her.

"No."

"I did."

"Great."

"It said, rain showers at first, but later a little sun."

"Oh."

"You see, if you were expecting a little sun, you'd have to wait wouldn't you?" Tony looked at her with a face of bewilderment.

"Mona, is there something wrong with you?"

"No."

"Well then there is something definitely wrong with me." He turned to leave again.

"Tony, alright, I give up." Tony looked at her and then walked out of the room, but immediately after he walked back in.

"You're trying to tell me something, aren't you Mona?"

"Yes."

"Something you promised not to tell on the life of your grandson."

"Yes, I'm sorry Tony. I would tell you."

* * *

A little while later, Tony walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He found Angela lying on the bed. She was trying to appear asleep since she heard his footsteps in the hallway. Tony closed the door and walked over to his side of the bed, got a magazine off the end table and walked into the bathroom. Angela hopped up and followed him. She rushed over to the sink and started to prepare to brush her teeth. Tony sat on the toilet while she brushed her teeth. She turned to glare at him.

"I'm trying not to look." With her mouth full of toothpaste, Angela smiled softly.

"Tony, don't make me laugh. I have a mouth full of toothpaste and something awful I have to tell you."

"Well then, let's get rid of one and we can sort out the other."

"Okay, but don't look; go into the other room." Tony walked into the bedroom while Angela spat into the sink. He sat the desk in their bedroom. Angela walked slowly over to him.

"Well, you said something terrible? So, fire away."

"Tony, I'm not pregnant." Tony looked at her.

"No."

"Well I'm not."

"Go on."

"Tony I'm not."

"I know that."

"You know? How do you know?"

"Angela, I'm your husband. I just know."

"You know, mother knows. Why am I the last person around here to know anything?" She paused. "Tony, I'm sorry."

"What? For not being pregnant?"

"No." She paused. "Well yes, but mostly for not telling you." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Is that what all of this has been about?"

"I didn't want to upset you. That's why I didn't call from London; because I thought if I starting talking then I'd end up telling you and you'd be upset; but I wouldn't be there to make things better, so I thought I'd tell you when I got home and I honestly was going to, but-"

"but you'd realized I already made that-"

"yes and I used that as an excuse not to tell you again. Tony, it's all my fault."

"Well I don't know." He sighed. "Since I knew you weren't, I could have told you that you weren't before you knew." They look into each other's eyes and start laughing. Angela kissed him and they leaned back on the bed.

"I had a terrible night."

"Me too, I had a terrible night."

"But we could have still have a nice morning."

"We could huh?" Angela smiled.

"We could go back to bed." Tony said.

"We could dive under the covers, cuddle up and fall asleep."

"Obviously your terrible night was much more terrible than mine."

"Tony, please tell me one more time that you aren't that upset about me not being pregnant. You aren't too disappointed."

"Of course I'm not disappointed. Look, if it's going to happen, it'll happen when it happens. Until then, I'm just so happy to be with you. It just being the two of us. I never even think about having a baby. I mean the thought just never enters my head."

"Let's go back to bed." Angela got under the blanket and Tony was getting ready to.

"I just need to go get something from the nursery." Tony stopped, realizing what he said. "I meant the study." Angela got up out of the bed and they walk towards the nursery. "Look, I meant to say study; it just came out-" Angela opened the door to the nursery and stood there motionless. Tony walked up behind her. "It's a sort of study." Angela walked into the middle of the room. She never turned to look at him.

"I never even think about having a baby." She said ignoring everything Tony has said.

"Maybe there was a moment." Tony replied.

"The thought never enters my head." Angela stated, still ignoring Tony behind her.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

"Well it isn't." She turned to face him. "It's just what I would expect from the sweetest man in the world." He walked over to her and she kissed him. "We will, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise. On Jonathan's life."


End file.
